freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Su-Na Lee
Su-Na Lee is a Pandora and was formerly the strongest active-duty soldier of the Chevalier. She held the rank of First Lieutenant until she rose in rebellion alongside Gengo Aoi against the Chevalier. She is also the appointed leader of the new Anti-Nova strikeforce: Platoon 13. Background Before defecting from the Chevalier with Gengo, Su-Na Lee was hailed as the strongest active-duty Pandora. She once attended West Genetics as part of the 25th Generation. In 2062, Su-Na met Gengo Aoi for the first time. The two would eventually form a deep bond, and Su-Na would go on to become his second-in-command. When she was in her fourth-year, Su-Na's Limiter was stolen by classmate Sawatari Isuzu in hopes that Su-Na would attack Isuzu in anger and allow her to kill the Korean Pandora in self-defence. However, Su-Na feigned grief, for she was not interested in her Limiter at all, and only had one because it was mandatory. Sawatari felt the blood-lust and insanity hidden beneath Su-Na's calm and collected persona, which terrified the top-ranked student so much that she resigned from the military thoroughly defeated as a woman and manipulator. Appearance Su-Na has back-length black hair tied in a similar manner to Kazuha Aoi's, and has red eyes with unusually small pupils. She is of average height and build, and usually seen in a Chevalier battledress. After defecting from the Chevalier with Gengo, Su-Na wears a less formal version of the fatigues. Personality Su-Na initially seemed to be a bright, kind, and upbeat young woman. She is confident and encouraging toward her fellow Pandora. She feels strongly about the duty of being a Pandora, especially in regards to protecting the innocent, also believing the E-Pandora Project impeded on a Pandora's duty to prevent normal girls from entering the front lines. Despite being the strongest Pandora in the Chevalier, she does not hold great loyalty to the organization itself. Instead she takes her orders from Gengo Aoi alone. Like Gengo, Su-Na is fond of teasing others and is often seen smiling. According to Sawatari Isuzu and Raddox Phantomime, Su-Na is a psychopath who loves to kill as much or even more than the former does. Unlike Sawatari, Su-Na is able to keep her dark urges in check and hidden. She is apparently quite manipulative, as she schemed to have Sawatari steal her Limiter from her, as she only consented to have one because the rules demanded it. Su-Na thought of her Limiter as an inconvenience and referred to her partner as an "it", showing her disdain. Su-Na herself confirms that she is a sociopath, and is shown to have struggled with socializing and understanding emotions when she was younger. She initially believed Gengo was also a sociopath, and hoped he could teach her to conceal her true self and blend in better with society. Due to Gengo's acceptance of her despite not being a sociopath himself, Su-Na's loyalty to him is absolute. Although largely hidden, some of Su-Na's true self is shown in the Busters Arc. She possesses both a cruel and sadistic streak, shown when she began taunting and stomping upon a defenceless Sawatari. Story Freezing: Zero Valkyrie Arc To be added Freezing E-Pandora Project Arc Su-Na is first seen with Gengo Aoi, as he's watching the news broadcast of the E-Pandora in action. She's less than enthused, as she maintained that no matter how fancy a show the Chevalier put on for the media, there was no way ordinary people could have become Pandora. She listened to the Nova researcher, and admitted that though she was not entirely taking his side, she believed that Pandora would have no purpose if the very people they were meant to protect were forced to fight as well. When asked if it was her pride as the strongest Chevalier talking, she refused. She claimed she could have understood if it was their destiny to walk upon the battlefield, as she finished making Gengo his sandwich. She went on to say if it meant sending their children who should have been living peacefully, then she wanted no part of it. E-Pandora Rebellion Arc Su-Na Lee along with Holly Rose, Louis L. Bridget, and Gengo Aoi travels to Alaska to investigate Mark Spencer's project. She is teased by her fellow Chevalier Pandora about being Dr. Aoi's "Favourite". After the E-Pandora rebellion escalates into the 11th Nova Clash, Gengo confronts Marks Spencer about his experiments on the E-Pandora and takes over the control room. Su-Na takes command of all Pandora in the field. 11th Nova Clash During the 11th Nova Clash, Su-Na Lee was seen briefing the Pandora standing by. She told them how dire the situation is; there are now three Novas that they need to defeat compared to their current forces that could barely engage two Novas, they would have to cast their doubts as Su-Na Lee personally takes command as she rallies the Pandora to battle. As 2nd Lt. Remmington's squad was about to be overwhelmed by a Type-S Nova she was saved by Holly Rose shortly before Su-Na Lee arrived. She surveys the battlefield and concluded that what they should after is the Nova's core. Remmington had a brief chat with Su-Na Lee about her squad going to the reactor to provide support. Their chat was cut short when the Type-S Nova mass-produced the type-Maria clones adding to the difficulty of the battle. 2nd Lt. Remmington issued an order for hand to hand combat formation while Su-Na Lee thinks that they should not delay the attack on the Nova. Luckily, Cassie Lockheart and Julia Munberk with their respective Limiters arrived as reinforcements. When Holly Rose asked Su-Na Lee if they will give top priority on Nova termination she merely told her that Pandora's of their calibre should prioritize which they prefer and finish it. Then, when they saw the Type-Unknown Nova being felled, Su-Na Lee thought that reinforcements has arrived. She then saw only a single Pandora was fighting the beast, and was thunderstruck at the sight. Su-Na later demonstrates her strength by severing one of the Unknown-Type Nova's wings, and then orders her troops to "mess the Nova up." Said enemy is quickly dispatched by Cassie Lockheart, which pleases the Korean. Suddenly, she was alerted to the last Nova, who'd taken on a spherical shape. Dr. Aoi then ordered all Pandora to have themselves evacuated from the battlefield, as the Nova was about to self-destruct. She and others quickly braced for impact, as the Unknown-Type Nova detonated. After a few seconds, she and the others realized they were still alive, and soon saw why. A lone Pandora, Chiffon Fairchild, had absorbed the entire brunt of the explosion, at which she sacrificed her body and disintegrated as a result. Su-Na then looked up and saw small spheres of light falling to the ground, as a strange feeling came over her, which Satellizer revealed as Chiffon's love, freely given to her still-living comrades. Later, she and her fellow Chevaliers are watching over the still unconscious Scarlett Ohara, who was in critical condition and seemed destined to have lost her legs. Despite all the evil Ohara had wrought, Su-Na still felt sorry for her. Valkyrie Introduction Arc Su-Na is appointed active leader of Platoon 13. A combination of the strongest Pandora in the world and the newly minted team of Valkyries. After a brief speech, she dismissed them for the day, and told them to return tomorrow for training exercises. Later, she's seen in a bar with her senpai, Yu-Mi Kim, who was surprised she'd accepted the assignment after the E-Pandora fiasco. Su-Na admitted it was good for her to train juniors while she was still young, which made her fellow Korean quite uncomfortable. Aside from her new position, Su-Na adds that she came to Japan because the "doctor" wanted to as well, surprising Yu-Mi. She's next seen training her team in physical exercise, adding that whoever finished last would have received special counselling from her in her room that night. Though she saw Satellizer had finished first, she knew the "Untouchable Queen" had used Accel to have pushed across the finish line, so she granted her the dubious honour. She said the race should have been won by stamina alone, and not by stigma powers, regardless of how much she hated losing. When Roxanne Elipton chided her on her behaviour, Su-Na granted her the dishonour instead, saying she was not good at dealing with "large-breasted girls." She then turned back to Satellizer, saying her actions were a serious problem. She relayed that the reason she and her fellow Pandora were teamed up with the Valkyries was not only to make them temporarily refrain from using their stigma powers, it was also to better synchronize their bodies with their stigmata. She went on to say that the physical differences between Pandora's and Valkyries were comparable to the differences between an adult and a child. And without using stigma powers, Satellizer was around the same physical level as the Valkyries. Su-Na wondered if it was due to an innate deficiency, or if the Untouchable Queen was simply lazy in her self-training. The Team 13 leader pondered the issue, and thought to herself it might have been due to her low compatibility with Kazuha's Stigmata. Yet despite that, during critical moments, she was still able to output a lot of unstable power. She privately planned to hold a counselling session for Satellizer at a later date. Off-screen, Su-Na was summoned by her superiors in regards to the incident involving Platoon 13 member Charles Bonaparte. On-screen, she's next seen at Gengo's house, preparing dinner for Gengo, Kazuya, and Satellizer. She tells them food would have been ready soon and to have kept their conversation short. She continues to prepare dinner, as the conversation gets rather heated in the living room. She later announces the food was ready, just as Kazuya announces he's leaving. Later that night, she's leaning in the doorway of the study, where Gengo was ordering his grandson to drink. She listened with a frustrated look as the doctor proclaimed the best way was to imbibe the entire drink in one gulp. "Who do you think cleans up after you," she thought ruefully to herself. She watched as he and Kazuya had a heated discussion, which resulted in more drinking from Gengo. When Gengo slips from drinking too much, Su-Na rushes to his side. She expresses shock that he'd imbibed so excessively. She surmised it was because he was so happy at seeing his grandson again. She helped him up, and planned to bring him to his bedroom. She would've cleaned up the room, but Kazuya offered to do it instead, so she left it to him and departed. Once she returned, she found Kazuya ranting in the study, wondering what was in his grandfather's head. "A brain of course," the incognito Chevalier answered, which frightened the Aoi lad as he had no idea she'd returned. She explained that while his brain looked just like any other, its make-up was probably very different than those of "normal people like us." Kazuya agreed that his grandfather was quite different from ordinary people, and decides to head up to bed, and wishes Su-Na goodnight. Su-Na watches him, a wistful smile on her face. "One day you will understand," she thought to herself, "what a great man your grandfather is." As the day of the joint-training exercise arrives, Su-Na accompanies Yu-Mi in greeting Atsuko Seiga when she arrives at West Genetics . She remains silent and allows her senior to do the talking. After a brief talk, Seiga shows the Faylan Generators to the two Korean Pandora. 12th Nova Clash Arc While the situation at West Genetics continued to deteriorate and the 12th Nova Clash escalates, Su-Na was dispatched to Gengo's old villa, clad in a short and hot black dress. She ponders why Gengo had a house built out in the middle of nowhere. She goes inside, and is sickened by the amount of dust she encountered. "Who do you think cleans up after you," she asked aloud. She then makes her way into the basement, where a large mechanical apparatus was situated in the center. Within it were five holding chambers, two of them already opened. She is later seen alongside Gengo at the end of the 12th Nova clash, where the battle of Windy and the Nova commander took place, hearing the same revelation as the other Pandora, and Kazuya did, the inhuman Legendary Pandora are his own flesh and blood. Busters Arc Su-Na is next seen standing alongside Gengo as he convinces Atsuko Seiga to work for him. She remains silent as the exchange goes on. Once alone with the doctor, she asks if it is wise to trust Atsuko since she is the granddaughter of Seiga Heavy Industries's CEO. Gengo tells her that it his belief to trust the circumstances around a human, not necessarily their word. She tells him his belief would work only in an ideal world because women often let their emotions control their actions. He says that is what makes women so great. Su-Na misunderstands this to mean he thinks women are more easily controlled than men, to which she agrees. He corrects her though, and states that the emotions that women let guide them are what has enabled humanity to survive as long as it has. He states this is why he expects so much from women. Su-Na remarks that his explanations are as vague as ever, and promises to watch Atsuko carefully. Gengo compliments her on realizing and teases her that she's the perfect woman for him to trust. Su-Na counters that he just means she isn't cute. Gengo then asks if there are any complications for the upcoming party, to which Su-Na claims there are many and worries that their plan may backfire. He assures her that as long as they pretend that Chevalier is the ones throwing the party then they should be fine. Su-Na promises to get it done and Gengo remarks that he is depending on her. He tells her that they must form all the special fighters they have assembled into one team and to do so quickly since they do not know when the next Nova Clash will occur. Gengo tells her that he will need her help now more than ever. Su-Na jokes that he should give her a raise first. Some time later Su-Na is once again standing alongside Gengo, this time when he meets with Scarlett Ohara. Su-Na stands silently as the two doctors talk and Scarlett eventually accuses Gengo of using her as a pawn in his fight with the Chevalier. Before answering, Gengo asks Su-Na if she could leave them alone for a moment. Su-Na hesitates to leave at first, but Gengo assures her that he simply wants to reminisce with an old friend. After a moment, Su-Na obeys and leaves the two to their discussion. The next day Su-Na reports to Gengo on the status of the Legendary Stigmata. She reports that Scarlett is offering her expertise and the project is progressing. Gengo tells Su-Na to offer any assistance that Scarlett requires. Su-Na agrees to, but questions how he managed to convince Scarlett to help so completely in such a short time. Gengo teasingly replies that its something only popular guys can do. Su-Na awkwardly takes him at his word. Moving on, Su-Na asks what is to be done about Amelia Evans, who is assigned to Scarlett as a bodyguard. She informs the doctor that Amelia's abilities are now far above that of a E-Pandora. Gengo orders her to leave Amelia as Scarlett's bodyguard. He believes that Amelia will not take any dangerous action as they are taking care of her younger brother. Gengo asks if Kazuya accepted his proposal to go outside, which Su-Na replies that he did, as she told him it was a vital mission. Gengo tells her that he requests she take two more individuals with her as Kazuya's security. Later, Su-Na is seen acting as an escort to Kazuya and the Legendary Pandora. She comments on how Satellizer L. Bridget and Ouka Tenjouin, both present due to Gengo's request, do not seem happy to be there. Su-Na chalks it up to nervousness at accompanying their seniors. While escorting Kazuya and the Legendary Pandora on their day out, Su-Na noticed bystanders are openly gawking at the sisters' beauty, and jokingly remarks that it's a little unfair that they get all the attention since she's a Pandora too. When she heard Ouka point out that all the Lab 13 sisters possess unnatural beauty and give off a feeling of being superhuman, Su-Na teased her that she's just exaggerating and unwilling to admit that the sisters were better than her. Ouka vehemently denied the accusation, and got into a verbal spat with Satellizer while Su-Na stepped away to buy the group some ice cream. Upon returning, she told the girls to stop acting like kicked puppies and not to worry about Kazuya, as he was not present of his own free will. She admitted to being curious as to what Gengo's objective was in making Kazuya spend a day out with the Legendary Pandora. When Cassandra got into an altercation with a female civilian over her child, Su-Na chose not to interfere and instead observed the situation silently. Later, Su-Na reports to Gengo on the schedule for the opening ceremony of their new organization. When asked about the family outing, Su-Na omitted the incident involving Cassandra, and said Kazuya and the Legendary Pandora were getting along. She also noted how Kazuya was becoming particularly friendly with Windy. She asked if the outing was a setup in order to let Kazuya command the Legendary Pandora. Gengo casually denied it, and insisted it was simply their bonds as a family showing. Su-Na is confused at her employer's words, but admits from a certain point of view that Gengo could be considered the girls father since he created them. Gengo tells Su-Na the truth, that the "Legendary Pandora" are his blood daughters. Su-Na is thunderstruck at first, but recovers quickly and remarks that she is seeing more of Gengo's checkered past. She jokingly asks him not to give her more reasons to lose respect for him. Her joke seems to hit a nerve and Gengo tells her he doesn't care if she has no respect for him. Su-Na laughs at Gengo's behaviour and accuses him of pouting at her joke. Back to business, Gengo says that Kazuya getting along with his aunts takes some weight off his shoulders. Su-Na is next seen with Kazuya and his aunts, who are getting ready for the upcoming dinner party. She noted how the Legendary Pandora were "out of this world, and looked like graphic models." She then saw Kazuya staring at Cassandra, and teased him about how he "couldn't tear his eyes off her." The Aoi lad promptly denied it, though Su-Na was unconvinced, and asked if he was transferring his attention from Satellizer, and Kazuya denied that accusation as well. Later that evening, she's seen beside Gengo in the monitor room, where they learn that hostile intruders had infiltrated the facility during the dinner party. When her superior saw the strange Stigmata that one of the intruders possessed, he slammed his fist on the console in anger. She was concerned by his reaction, which she knew was very rare. Su-Na then saw another of the intruders on screen, and wondered where she'd seen her before. Su-Na watched Gengo as he calmed down, and told her to order all Pandora to the emergency shelter, while he deployed the Legendary Pandora to deal with the intruders. Su-Na disliked the order, and asked if the intruders were truly that dangerous. Gengo replied that while the Plasma Form Valkyries might have been able to fight them, there was no guarantee they could win. From that, Su-Na surmised the stigmata the intruders wielded was anything but ordinary. Gengo gave her a brief synopsis of the Plasma Stigmata, and noted efficiency had been increased without regard to side effects or balance adjustments. He himself admitted he was uncertain how long their bodies can withstand the effects, though he estimated their fighting prowess was comparable to that of the late Chiffon Fairchild. After observing the intruders for some time, Su-Na deduces that the assassins are not after the Holy Corpse nor the Legendary Stigmata , but the elimination of Gengo, and suspected the attack was authorized by Chevalier. She suggested evacuating, but Gengo pointed out the flaws in her suggestion. He then added that with the Valkyries and the Legendary Pandora in the facility, there was no safer place for him. He also declares that he will not flee from Raddox's declaration of war. Gengo expresses surprise that Su-Na would suggest retreat and questions if she thinks she couldn't defeat the intruders, causing Su-Na to stiffen in response. Privately, she agreed that her concern for safety was uncharacteristic of her, and began to wonder if she was falling behind in some regard. Some time later, Su-Na and Gengo are informed that the intruders have utilized an "Anti-Freezing" field on the Legendary Pandora. At the news, her superior loses his composure and frantically orders all forces to cease combat operations and to retreat, including the Legendary Pandora. Gengo also orders Su-Na to ready any transport available. Su-Na points out the danger, and is alarmed when Gengo informs her that if they allow the Legendary Pandora to continue to fight, it could lead to the destruction of humanity. Confused, Su-Na wonders what exactly the doctor means by that. Gengo later deploys the Valkyries to combat the berserk Legendary Pandora and the Busters. However, he does not believe it will be enough. Su-Na and two Chevalier Pandora escort Gengo to the Ravensbourne Nucleotide, where the Mother of All Pandora is kept. Gengo believes he will need Maria's might to stop their daughters and the Busters. When they reach the proper platform, they are intercepted by a jovial Sawatari Isuzu, who has destroyed Gengo's transport and slaughtered his guards. Sawatari politely introduces herself to Gengo and comments how it is an honour to meet him. Su-Na recognizes her a little but cannot pinpoint a name until Sawatari reintroduces herself to her rival. Su-Na ignores Sawatari and instead relays to the command center that Gengo had been ambushed. When questioned on the doctor's status, Su-Na states not to worry and instead to fall back to the secondary rendezvous point. Su-Na declares that she would deliver "The Cat" safely, no matter the cost. Sawatari notes that her own codename for Gengo was Cat as well, and comments on the irony. Gengo interjects and warns Sawatari of the danger of the Stigmata she is using, but Sawatari ignores his warning and flippantly commends him for being concerned for an enemy. She admits that her mission is to kill Gengo, and requests Su-Na and his guards stand down. Su-Na refuses, citing that protecting Gengo was her mission. Sawatari hurls her weapon at Gengo with blinding speed, but Su-Na leaps in front of him and blocks the blow, though her weapon is damaged as a result, surprising Su-Na. Gengo's two other escorts attack Sawatari , but she cleanly and effortlessly kills them. Sawatari then lunges for Su-Na, who deploys her Volt Weapon to defend herself. Su-Na is too slow, but instead of attacking, Sawatari walks by Su-Na, patting her rival on the shoulder as she does. Sawatari, while staring at Gengo, declares that she has finally found Su-Na's weakness. With Gengo's personal importance to her discovered, Su-Na agrees to a deal with Sawatari. Su-Na will allow Sawatari to do anything she wants with her, but in return the assassin will not harm the doctor. Gengo refuses such a deal and tells Su-Na to fight with her full strength, as he is confident she can prevail over Sawatari. Su-Na takes the deal instead as she could possibly lose sight of protecting Gengo while she fought, which is a risk she will not take. Sawatari first orders Su-Na to cut off her own hand. Su-Na cooperates unflinchingly and uses her blade to sever her hand, much to Gengo's horror. He implores Su-Na to fight back but the Korean Pandora simply stands quietly allows her former classmate to cut off her remaining hand. With Su-Na nonchalant to her torture, Sawatari eventually shoves the Korean to the ground and tears her shirt, revealing her own Plasma Stigmata. Sawatari rips out the biggest one in sadistic joy and proudly displays it to Gengo. Unable to watch anymore, Gengo explodes and screams at Sawatari. Unfortunately, the Buster then turns her attention to Gengo and pounces on the doctor. She forces him to the ground, and he is helpless against her. At the sight of Sawatari touching Gengo, Su-Na snaps and hurls herself at Sawatari in a rage. When a distracted Su-Na reflects on the time she met Gengo and the fear of never again being able to see his smile, Sawatari easily cuts down the enraged sociopath, nearly bisecting her in the process. Sawatari then dances on Su-Na's face. Defeated, Su-Na begs Sawatari not to harm Gengo. Sawatari cruelly laughs at what Su-Na has become, but the rivals are interrupted by the arrival of Scarlett Ohara, who briefly talks to Sawatari, before her own bodyguard Amelia Evans attacks the Buster from behind. 13th Nova Clash Arc Sawatari defends herself, but is surprised by Amelia's strength. As the two Pandora battle, Amelia begins to slowly push Sawatari back. Su-Na watches the battle in a daze before Scarlett snaps her out of it. She encourages the Korean Pandora to stand up and fight to protect Gengo, and offers a means to do so. Su-Na rises to her feet and activates the "Legendary Stigmata System", which materializes vest like armour and enables regeneration of her severed hands. As she materializes her weapon, Su-Na turns to Sawatari and promises to obliterate her for daring to attack Gengo. Now completely rejuvenated, Su-Na prepares to engage Sawatari. The pink-haired Buster laughingly attempts to goad Su-Na into attacking with words, but Su-Na ignores her taunts and instead replies with some of her own. Sawatari becomes enraged and lunges at Su-Na with a speed comparable to a Tachyon Accel. However, she strikes only an after-image. Su-Na materializes behind Sawatari, confused as to what had happened when she attempted to use an Accel Turn to dodge. Sawatari recovers quickly and attacks an off-guard Su-Na, but strikes only another illusion. An observing Gengo explains to Scarlett and Amelia that the Legendary Stigmata System has given Su-Na the ability to use the Illusion Turn, a teleporation technique once used by Chiffon Fairchild and Maria Lancelot. Sawatari launches another attack, despite Gengo's belief at the futility of it, and is struck down by Su-Na with a single blow. Scarlett triumphantly notes that victory is certain, as Su-Na looks on in surprise at her new-found strength. Sawatari refuses to give up however. She begins drawing out even more power from her Plasma Stigmata, and prepares a mad dash at Su-Na, concerning Gengo, Scarlett, and Amelia. With little effort, Su-Na counters by gracefully severing both of Sawatari's arms in an instant. With Sawatari now at her mercy, Su-Na begins gloating over her former classmate. In response, Sawatari bitterly claims that Su-Na is not a true Pandora, as she ignores the message of the Nova to destroy. At her rival's words, Su-Na begins to slip into a psychotic state. As Sawatari's rant reaches its climax, a sadistically smiling Su-Na begins grinding her face into the ground with her boot, as Gengo looks on in distress. Su-Na, however, had done nothing more to Sawatari. She and Gengo took the Buster prisoner with a coat to cover her lack of arms, and they boarded a helicopter with Scarlett and Amelia along with a new team of Chevalier Pandora. The team was flying to the Ravensbourne Nucleotide, where Gengo explained how the Legendary Pandora's powers work as well as his attempt to revive Maria Lancelot. Toward the end of the discussion, Su-Na was not pleased. Abilities With five Plasma Stigmata and a compatibility ratio of 100%, Su-Na was regarded as the strongest active duty Pandora of the Chevalier before her defection under Gengo. Su-Na's Weapon is a mid-handled blade, very similar to Satellizer's, albeit much larger. She can form a second copy of her weapon and dual wield the pair. She possesses great strength, as she was able to sever the arm of a Nova during the 11th Nova Clash with a single strike. Although slower overall, Su-Na was able to block an attack from a Plasma Stigmata empowered Sawatari Isuzu, though her weapon was damaged as a result. Su-Na later receives a "Legendary Stigmata System", which materializes as a set of armour. It enables regeneration and, according to Scarlett Ohara, is second only to Maria Lancelot's Stigmata. With this upgrade Su-Na's power is dramatically increased, to the point that she can defeat Sawatari Isuzu with little effort. Su-Na also gains the ability to use Illusion Turn, a high-level technique akin to teleportation. Relationships Gengo Aoi Su-Na was originally assigned to Gengo Aoi's protective detail when she was a third-year at West Genetics. Su-Na immediately took to Gengo, as she believed they were the same due to Gengo's apparent apathy in regards to Kazuha's death. Su-Na was happy to find someone who could understand her and hoped he could teach her to hide her true self better in order to blend in with society. Later, when she spied on him in a drunken sleep, and heard him begging forgiveness for "handing over one of his grandchildren to those bastards," she realized he'd been acting all along. Su-Na was greatly upset over realizing that Gengo was not the same as her. Gengo eventually confronts Su-Na over the matter and she reveals that she is a sociopath. She asks Gengo if he thinks she is abnormal, to which Gengo unhesitatingly replied that she is not abnormal, simply damaged. He goes on to state the two of them were indeed similar, due to the fact that both of them fought to the very end despite enduring pain. Su-Na tells Gengo that she never knew her mother growing up, and Gengo offers to be her family. Su-Na accepts without hesitation. Through the years that followed, they came to share a friendly relationship of mutual respect. Su-Na works for Gengo as both a maid and a cook. They are also able to converse and share their personal opinion with each other. During the E-Pandora Rebellion, Su-Na is under Gengo's direct command. This is further evidenced during the 12th Nova Clash, when she heads for Gengo's old house rather than leading Platoon 13 during the joint training exercise. She holds Gengo in high regard, claiming that his grandson Kazuya Aoi would someday realize the greatness of his grandfather despite their strained relationship. She holds a great deal of personal loyalty to Gengo, enough to actively help him overthrow the Chevalier. When a group of powerful assassins are sent to kill Gengo, Su-Na advocates evacuation and is uncharacteristically concerned for his safety. Sawatari Isuzu discovers that Gengo is Su-Na's weakness. Su-Na cares greatly for Gengo, and at the risk of Sawatari killing him, allows herself to be maimed and beaten in return for his safety. However, when Sawatari defies her and assaults him anyway, Su-Na throws herself into an attacking frenzy. Yu-Mi Kim Su-Na knows Yu-Mi Kim from her days at West Genetics, when the latter was just starting out as an instructor. They shared a drink together after the announcement that Su-Na would lead Platoon 13. Sawatari Isuzu Sawatari Isuzu was Su-Na's rival at West Genetics, whom would have been recognized as the strongest active duty Chevalier had she not been forced into retirement. Sawatari stole Su-Na's Limiter during their academy years, but the Korean Pandora merely confronted her non-violently about the matter. In reality, Su-Na manipulated Sawatari into stealing her own Limiter, due to her disdain for being forced into such a partnership. Being outsmarted by a more dangerous manipulator, Sawatari developed a malicious, homicidal obsession with Su-Na, plotting several more times to kill her but was unable to seize the right opportunity. Despite Sawatari's obsession with her, Su-Na does not remember Sawatari and failed to recognize her initially. Gallery Outcast.jpg Sun lee scares cristine.png Trivia *'Su-Na' is the first active duty Chevalier to appear in the series. *Her name is 이＝수나 in Korean. *She appears in The Chevalier Holiday from Cross Make. *During the Busters arc, Su-Na's combat designation is "Dog". Category:Chevalier Category:Pandora Category:Lab 13 Category:Character Category:Platoon 13